Monster
by Kirsche Stachel
Summary: Porque él es un monstruo, y ella su placer... OS.


**Chicas, sé que han de querer matarme a estas alturas, me he demorado muchisimo con el capitulo de Cuestión de lógica, pero siendo sincera es una historia que voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, y su trama está sujeta a cambios, entonces, he estado ultimando detalles. Lo tendrán sin falta este año xP**

**Bueno, este OS, se me ocurrió en una sala de espera xD Nah, en serio, estaba escuchando música mientras esperaba, y la canción me inspiró. Busquenla, se llama "Monster" de Meg and Dia. Aqui saqué mi lado malo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, blah blah blah**

**

* * *

**

**Monster**

**.**

**Monster.  
How should I feel?  
.**

**.**

**E**staba oscuro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Había tratado de llevar la cuenta, pero no tardaron en desdibujarse las horas y los minutos. También había tratado de huir…al principio, hasta que descubrió que era imposible escapar.

Su único entretenimiento era el sonido de una gota al chocar contra el suelo. Pop. Pop

El lugar donde estaba era húmedo y frio, probablemente bajo tierra, no lo sabía…

¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Había estado inconsciente y al despertar ya estaba allí, en una cama bastante cómoda, eso tenía que reconocerlo. Maldición. Incluso la cama no era para comodidad de ella, sino de _él._

Las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir bien, los recuerdos…toda esa sangre, los gritos…_el fuego._

No habían podido detenerlos, algunos cruzaron la primara línea, eran demasiados, pronto se vieron rodeados, y fueron separados en una batalla aun más desigual. Cuando se vio sola, rodeada, herida y cansada, pensó que era su fin y que no podía empeorar. Se equivocaba. Siempre podría ser peor. Era peor.

El ruido de la puerta la sacó de sus recuerdos, las tres antorchas en la habitación se encendieron y la luz la cegó por un segundo, entrecerró los ojos y pudo ver en la pared la silueta de su captor. No se giró a verlo, no había necesidad. Conocía sus rasgos tan bien como los propios. La mandíbula ligeramente cuadrada, la boca sensual y severa, la nariz aristocrática y, esos ojos fríos y oscuros.

Lo sintió justo a su lado, pero se negó a mirarlo, a ver el monstruo sin sentimientos en el que se había convertido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si con ello pudiera viajar a un lugar mejor, uno en donde no hubiera guerras, sin traiciones, uno en donde ella pudiera ser feliz…

Una seca carcajada la sacó cruelmente de sus ilusiones, seguida a esta, una mano fría la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo girar la cabeza, pero ella continuó sin verlo. Él deslizó su lengua sobre los labios apretados de ella, en un gesto que se había convertido en habitual siempre que ella se negaba.

— ¿No me miras hoy? —Preguntó con sorna, ella abrió los ojos y los clavó en su rostro, con el odio claro en su mirada más no en su expresión indiferente.

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó ella, nada de lo que él hacia tenía sentido, al menos no para ella.

Él no respondió, pero sus labios se curvaron suavemente, en una sonrisa arrogante. Eso solo alimentó el sentimiento de histeria que comenzaba a nacer en ella.

— ¿Por qué yo? ¡Dímelo! —Exigió, poniéndose en pie y apartando de un manotazo la mano que él tenía en su rostro— ¡Habían muchas, Sasuke, muchísimas! ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo?

La sonrisa de él se borró en el acto, y en contra de la resistencia de ella, consiguió arrinconarla. El cuerpo del muchacho estaba fuertemente apretado contra el suyo, haciendo que sus miradas estuvieran al mismo nivel, y que escasamente rozara el piso. Sintió la cálida respiración de él, justo frente a sus labios.

—Porque así lo quise— Fue lo único que dijo. Luego la besó, rudo y posesivo, sin importar la poca disposición de los otros labios. Solo se apartó cuando ella le mordió el labio inferior.

Él se pasó la lengua por los labios, notando el sabor metálico de la sangre.

—Me encanta cuando te pones salvaje—Soltó él con voz ronca, y manteniendo el agarre en su cintura, dirigió su otra mano al cinturón de la yukata de ella, la misma que él le había dado…la noche anterior.

Ella se revolvió desesperadamente, tratando en vano de escapar del férreo abrazo de él.

— ¡Te odio! —Chilló ella, como si con eso fuera a detenerlo.

Él no dijo nada, concentrado como estaba en el cuerpo desnudo frente a sí. Mordisqueó el cuello, pálido e invitador, de ella, que se sintió impotente, y con aun más fuerza gritó lo mucho que lo odiaba.

Escuchó la risa ronca de él.

—Puedes decirlo las veces que quieras, pero tú y yo—Hizo una pausa, en la que dejó un suave beso justo detrás de su oreja—. Tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto, y que cada noche gimes como una condenada cuando te hago mía, una y otra y otra vez.

Ella cerró los ojos, pero esta vez derrotada. Él tenía razón, su cuerpo la traicionaba, y por mucho que tratara de evitarlo, por mucho que se resistiera al principio, al final terminaba cediendo, _disfrutándolo ._Eso era lo peor, lo disfrutaba, gozaba en los brazos de él, dúctil bajo las expertas caricias que el prodigaba a su cuerpo, hasta entonces desconocedor del placer de la carne. Pero en cuanto se marchaba, cuando se veía lejos de la influencia de la lujuria, se recriminaba, se sentía débil y estúpida.

Esa noche no fue diferente. Tiempo después, agotados y saciados, ella descansaba a su lado en la cama, sin verlo realmente, con la mirada fija en el techo, mientras él sonreía con satisfacción. Ella era su placer, tenerla a ella había sido su deseo, y lo que él quería, él tenía. La sintió removerse, y luego escuchó su voz en suave murmullo.

—Mátame—Pidió sin vacilación — No puedo con esto.

Él se giró a verla, y ella se estremeció cuando sintió su suave toque en el abdomen, habló con su mano aun posada sobre la mujer, y con un deleite palpable.

—Pues tendrás que poder, Sakura, porque pronto seremos tres.

* * *

**Bueno, lo que siga se los dejo a su imaginación. **

**Espero les haya gustado, y les deseo una feliz navidad, que tengan un gran dia, acompañado de sus seres queridos.**

**Dejen Reviews con su opinion.**

**Kisses,**

**Aiko Amitié**


End file.
